


Just Another Halloween Night

by Kaleid369



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleid369/pseuds/Kaleid369
Summary: Halloween is Kuroba Kaito's favorite holiday.●[Kuroba Kaito/Kudou Shinichi]Happy Belated Halloween!





	Just Another Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, or any of the characters. I do, however, own this work and plagiarism will not be tolerated.

* * *

Kaito performs little magic tricks on the way to Beika, grinning internally at Hakuba’s agitation. He refrains from dying the blond’s hair neon green, but only because he knows Aoko will try to kill him for ruining her boyfriend's Halloween costume.

“ _Really_ , Kuroba- _kun_?” Hakuba says, a scowl etched on his face.

The magician tips his hat, fake bemusement on the slight curve of his lips. “Whatever do you mean by that?”

“Aoko- _kun_ , even you have to see the resemblance he has to Kaitou KID!” He sounds desperate.

Kaito laughs loudly. “Now, now! Just because you have an unrequited love for Kaitou KID, you don't need to drag me into your fantasies!”

The English detective turns an alarming shade of red—from embarrassment or anger, Kaito can't tell.

Aoko frowns. “Saguru, don't accuse Kaito of being a criminal. Kaito, stop provoking him.” _I will hit you with a mop,_ goes unspoken. Kaito salutes her enthusiastically and Hakuba just slumps in his seat.

Halloween is definitely one of Kaito’s favorite holidays. For one thing, people give out _free candy_. It's also the one day of the year that Kaito gets to go out as Kaitou KID in public. He's not wearing his actual KID regalia, but—courtesy of Jii- _chan_ —he does have a custom-made one with subtle changes to it. As a bonus, he gets to watch Hakuba combust from frustration.

_Ah, yes. Kaito loves Halloween._

* * *

Much to Kaito’s delight (and Hakuba’s eternal torment), he spots five other KIDs and waves at them merrily. He has to hold back a cackle at the blond’s distress.

When they enter Poirot, Ran waves at them from a table and the trio makes their way over. She's sitting with Sera and Sonoko. The girls greet each other with hugs and compliments on their costumes. Sonoko fangirls at Kaito’s KID costume and the magician ignores Hakuba’s pointed glare. In a puff of smoke, all the girls have a yellow rose behind their ear.

Once they've settled, Azusa greets them cheerfully and asks for their orders. Hakuba asks for a coffee, Aoko asks for a hot chocolate, and Kaito asks for “the usual.”

“Hey, Mouri- _chan_ , where's Shinichi?” Kaito asks after a few minutes.

Ran gives him an apologetic smile. “He took the Shounen Tantei trick-or-treating, but he should be here any minute.”

He nods, fighting the urge to pout. “Ah, I see.”

Sonoko snickers. “Do you miss your boyfriend already?”

With an awkward cough, he says, “Shinichi isn't my boyfriend.” _Unfortunately._

“ _Yet_ ,” she singsongs.

“Sonoko,” Ran warns, sensing the magician’s discomfort.

The rich girl rolls her eyes. “What? We _all_ know Kuroba- _kun_ likes that detective geek.”

Kaito coughs into his fist, ears burning. “Can we not talk about this?”

Before Sonoko can say anything else, Azusa returns with drinks, much to Kaito’s relief. He takes a sip of his order, sighing contentedly into the mug. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Hakuba wrinkle his nose in disgust at the “sugary abomination,” as the prick enjoys calling it.

Kaito seriously considers switching out Hakuba’s costume for a clown outfit.

He's about to go through with the plan when a soft bell chime signals a customer’s arrival.

“Shinichi!” Ran calls, waving a hand.

“Your boyfriend’s here,” Sonoko whispers gleefully and Kaito glares.

The Heisei Holmes makes his way over, rubbing his neck apologetically. “Sorry I'm late. I dropped the kids off at Agasa- _hakase'_ s.”

Sonoko harrumphs loudly at his tardiness and Ran just waves it off.

“It's fine. Did they have fun?”

He smiles wearily. “I hope so. I'll have to ask.” He turns to Sera, greets her, and turns to the rest of the group. “Nice to see you, Hakuba- _kun_ , Nakamori- _chan._ ”

“No greeting for me, Shinichi?” Kaito gasps, turning to face the detective. “I'm hurt. _Hurt._ ”

Shinichi rolls his eyes and puts a hand on his hip. “Hello, Kaito. I saw you earlier today, remember?” he says, and Kaito’s suddenly reminded of his stalking habits.

“Well—” His mouth dries when he finally looks at Shinichi’s costume. He's wearing a well-fitting officer’s uniform. _Extremely_ well-fitting. (Soccer thighs. Defined ass.) _Shit,_  does he look _hot_.

_Well._

The detective raises an eyebrow. “Kaito?”

“ _Please_ arrest me,” Kaito blurts out and everyone goes silent. It takes him a second to realize how kinky that sounds.

Shinichi blinks at him, startled. “Uh.”

Kaito’s about to open his mouth and babble like an idiot, but—

Shinichi tilts his head, cocks his hip, and smirks widely. “If you wanted me to take you to bed,” he drawls, “you could have just asked, Kaito.”

Kaito stands abruptly, chair screeching loudly as he does. He grabs Shinichi’s hand and drags him out of Poirot, ignoring their friends’ cheers and whistles.

“Your place?” he asks, glancing at the detective, whose eyes glimmer in amusement.

“It _is_ closer, isn't it?”

And _damn_ , if this isn't the best day of Kaito’s life, he doesn't know what is. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ● Shinichi knows that Kaito is KID, and Kaito knows about Conan  
> ● they're dorks that took too long to get together smh  
> ● Kaito is hopelessly in love obviously and Shinichi is too but he's usually less obvious about it  
> ● Shinichi you slyyy 
> 
> \---
> 
> also known as; the Halloween-themed fluffy one-shot no one asked for  
> hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
